


Savage Land 荒蛮之地

by HengoRipley



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Inception AU, M/M, Soldiers, The Point Man!Jung Yunho, The forger!Shim Changmin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 哥俩一起做梦的故事
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 盗梦空间Inception AU  
> 药剂师兼伪装者沈昌珉（22）x前哨郑允浩（27）  
> The Forger x The Point Man  
> *括号内为两人第一次相遇时的年龄  
> *双军人设定  
> 没看过原电影也不影响阅读，该解释的内容都会解释
> 
> 应该会是一个比较长的故事，一共会分成几个部分，由于是按时间顺序写的，此章的大部分内容都是闹闹的经历，下一章茶茶的戏份会变多（逃跑  
> *感谢郑允浩亲故浩俊哥的友情出演

第一部分：旧闻

1.

2047年出现梦境共享。

但不知为何所有人都口径一致地认为这种技术出现在2038年，仿佛有某种莫名其妙的神秘感促使大家去营造一种阴谋论的气氛，“2038年，英国伯明翰”，他们是这么说的。郑允浩曾经一度对此深信不疑，即使有关梦境共享的消息是到了2050年的时候才慢慢地像瓦斯泄露一般出现在民众的眼前，在此之前这项技术都被当作军事机密严格地被政府保护着，到了后来，不知道究竟是因为情报向资本低头又或是因为其背后巨大的发展空间导致了军队对各类人才的需求，有关梦境共享的信息才像是剥洋葱一点点慢慢出现在群众的视野里。

16岁的郑允浩被这个概念迷住了，当他还只是光州市某中学的一个普通初三学生时，就已经满脑子都是“梦境共享”这四个字了。能够和完全不熟悉的人——甚至是许多个人——瓜分同一个梦境，那种场面是光怪陆离的，大家对这种技术不够了解，信息也少得可怜，几乎没人明白这到底是什么原理，如何运作，梦境里会是什么样，于是都只有空想，郑允浩也不例外，只不过这个概念对他来说除了有新奇感，还格外浪漫。

浪漫的概念像刚融化的蜜糖一样滚烫地裹在少年16岁稳定跳动的心脏上，这种滚烫的温度给予他度过青春期的热情和力量。群众不明白，但是他们也不傻，想要早人一步接触到这项技术，进入军队是唯一的捷径。大韩民国的政策给郑允浩带来了好处，一到成年——2052年，这个时候有关梦境共享的各种谣言已经纷纷扰扰——他就像个着急的傻瓜一样兴奋地应征入伍，可毕竟还是热爱学习，就只好扛着读到一半的各类教科书冲进了扬州市的陆军部队，入伍接受新兵训练。

早就做好计划的郑允浩配合一身燃不尽的激情，确实在军队中表现突出，成绩优异，只不过冲着梦境共享技术来的人可不止他一个，新鲜事物无论在哪个时代都受人追捧，有不少与他年龄相仿的新兵蛋子也是拼了命训练，削尖了脑袋都想挤进部队军官的“好印象名单”里，以便混个眼熟，提拔到梦境共享相关的任务中去。

前面我们也说过，技术背后巨大的发展空间导致军队亟需大量人才，更何况在21世纪中期科技迎来了几次富有创造性的革命后，梦境共享技术也极快地在军队中发展起来，即使真枪实弹的战争有所减少，但是国家之间的竞争越发激烈，军事永远不会是一个国家计划发展行列的后几位。也正因如此，部队里非常体贴地为有意者提供了参与梦境测试的机会。

在参与测试的前一晚，也是入伍后第二年的某个晚上，郑允浩躺在军旅床上辗转反侧，熄灯许久后都没能睡着。他蜷缩在被子里，因为九月底突如其来的降温而感到些许寒意，但是手心却渗出了不少汗水，他紧张地期许着，想象明天一早测试的场景。作为本支部总成绩位居第一的二等兵，郑允浩与另外几个支部的名列前茅者共同享有参与测试的资格，他们没有被告知任何相关信息，也没有人告诉他们应该做什么准备，只是在晚间开会的时候通知完毕然后长官们像赶鸭子一样把他们赶回宿舍睡觉。

深夜的部队是寂静的，宿舍里细小的鼾声宣告着上铺室友早已熟睡。大脑亮堂了一刻钟，郑允浩听到屋外似乎传来了雨声，淅淅沥沥的，忽略明天晨练地会变得泥泞的事实，雨滴下落的声音听起来格外舒适，温柔地爱抚他的耳朵，让他感到一阵惬意的麻木感。

他回想起多年前自己在新闻中得知梦境共享的那天早上，也下了这样不大不小的细雨。

或许是因为睡得太晚，又或许是因为自己实在是想得太多，很少做梦的郑允浩做了个梦，在短短的四个半小时的睡眠里，他梦见自己正在某间房间里等候测试，他和其他几个二等兵端坐在一起，沉默地等待着。他本身就讨厌沉默，于是在这种气氛下度过了大约有五分钟后，郑允浩终于忍不住想开口说话，便先看向坐在自己左边的那个人。

他发现对方长着跟自己一模一样的脸，可莫名其妙地，他也不觉得十分惊讶，只是一时语塞，支支吾吾几秒后才终于发出声音，说的却是：

“我是在你的梦里吗？”

左边的郑允浩看向他，弯起来的凤眼不知为何非常亮，随即指了指他的右边，用一模一样的声音说：

“我们是在他的梦里。”

最初发言的那个郑允浩扭头看向坐在自己右边的那个人，发现对方也长着跟自己一模一样的脸。

接着他就惊醒了，睁开眼睛的那一刻郑允浩意识到自己浑身冷汗，正在剧烈地喘着粗气。部队的晨钟正雷打不动地响着，丝毫没有因为外面还在下雨而有所懈怠。疲惫感倾泻在郑允浩的身上，使他少见地在床上多躺了几秒，在这几秒里他脆弱地呼吸着，同时为自己测试前糟糕的状态感到不安和紧张。

万一测试内容很难怎么办？

-

在郑允浩测试当天，也就是2054年9月24日，沈昌珉还只是个每天都得喝牛奶的15岁毛头小子，即使当时社会迎来了第一次有关梦境共享的信息爆炸（虽然大部分都是误导人的谣言），对于沈昌珉这样的孩子也不具有过多的吸引力。他乐于了解时事——对于一个15岁孩子来说确实是少见的——不过也仅限于汲取足够的信息以应对社会巨变或是第五次工业革命，梦境共享确实是前沿技术，可是似乎离人们的实际生活有些遥远，沈昌珉是这么想的。

比起一头冲进最前线，他更乐意过安稳无忧的生活，在首尔当个医生，拿一份小康薪资，再时不时尝点美食，这样的日子便是完美的。当然沈昌珉不知道，在成年之后他的目标里又多了一条：喝数不尽的美酒。

这个15岁男孩有着优于常人的记忆力与观察力，记忆力是在刻苦学习中锻炼下来的，而观察力仅仅要求你的家庭里有一位或以上较为严厉的家长即可，在沈昌珉算得上是优渥的家庭中扮演这一角色的便是他的父亲。相比之下，母亲显得温柔又可亲，不过也多了些甜蜜的唠叨。沈昌珉应付得很好，他的价值观与父亲不谋而合，因此童年不算痛苦，反倒是母亲的天马行空有时候会令自己头疼。

母亲觉得梦境共享很浪漫。

-

事实是郑允浩想多了。

在参与测试之前他于早晨6：30准时到达食堂。大部人都还在晨练，只有几个被强制放假的测试者零星地落座在食堂里，一种清冷的气氛笼罩在郑允浩和其他几个二等兵之间，他不认识他们，另外几个人看起来似乎也彼此生疏，但每个人脸上都带着某种胃疼一样微妙的表情。

直到打好一碗清淡的汤面坐到某个位子上，郑允浩都在脑子里反复温习着枪械的拆装以及各种必要的知识。紧张和休息短缺使他的太阳穴一直突突地疼着，仿佛有人在往里面迫切地敲着钉子，不过长达数年的期待以及梦想成真般的愉悦感足以让他保持亢奋和清醒。

他的胃口实在不好，那碗没什么味道的面郑允浩只吃了三分之一，紧接着便回到宿舍吃了片消化药后急匆匆地赶到部队里的试验区D楼7层。在走廊里他看到了几张有些熟悉的面孔，果然还是刚才食堂里的那几个人，之前大家脸上微妙的表情已经消失了，取而代之的是平淡和专注。

郑允浩数了数，加上自己一共有十七名测试者。

签署了某种保密协议后，他们被安排在某个普通房间里等候，大约五分钟就有一个士兵被带去另一个房间里。郑允浩有些不安地坐在塑料椅子上，惊异于过于短暂的测试时长。房间里一片沉默，这种沉默令他浑身难受，话痨的天性促使他迫切地想要与身边的人交谈，可是在开口前他忽然回想起今天凌晨的那个梦。

他悄悄瞥了一眼身边的人，是血肉真实的、与他完全不同的陌生士兵，即使如此，他还是乖乖地闭上了嘴巴。

一名实验室的工作人员在门口喊到了郑允浩的名字，后者立刻起身，跟随对方来到约十米开外的一间实验室里。

出乎他的意料，这间实验室简直小得可怜，只有不到10平米的面积，与其说是实验室倒不如说像审讯室，房间中央放置着两台躺椅和一把圆桌，圆桌上有一个被打开的银色手提箱，里面装着郑允浩从来没有见过的组合器械，忽略箱体内部或许还有的更多奇异构造，在可视的范围内，两侧的内容物表面都有相似的圆盘结构，有点像变形了的双轴指尖陀螺，又像是离心机，圆心处是软垫触发器。四个角落分别安置有电池箱，试管组，压泵装置以及一捆医疗软管，从里面分流出两条透明软管堪堪地搭在两侧，除此之外就都是郑允浩根本不认识的组件。

PASIV，人们是这样命名它的。

一名看起来不到四十岁的实验人员在其中一把躺椅上躺下后示意他也躺好，郑允浩别扭地照做，感觉自己像是待宰的羔羊。

之前带领郑允浩来到这里的实验人员撸起他的袖子，为他的臂弯进行消毒，接着在医疗软管装上新的针头，与此同时问道：

“最近是否有摄入酒精？”

“没有。”

郑允浩如实回答，对这个问题感到不解，因为部队里确实是明令禁止士兵饮酒的。不过对方只是淡淡地回应了声“好的”，接着便将针头扎进了郑允浩手臂上的血管里。

轻微酸涩的疼痛，这是他隐蔽的爱好。郑允浩的耳朵稍微变红了些。

这个时候躺在一旁的那个人开口了：

“准备好了吗？”

郑允浩点点头。

“请尽量放松，这只是一次普通的测试，大约十秒后我们就会进入梦境。”

接着对方便按下了箱子中央的按钮，某种棕黄色的液体从箱内通过医疗软管被泵进郑允浩的身体里，一阵头晕目眩的恍惚间，出于好奇，他艰难地抬头看了眼墙上挂着的钟表——

时间显示为7：42。

-

郑允浩走在食堂与宿舍之间的那条路上，身边不断有各个支队的士兵路过，这是平常傍晚进食后的场景。有位看起来不到四十岁的中士走上来与他攀谈，郑允浩不禁挺直腰杆，认真聆听。

不过对方说的话倒是有些令人摸不着头脑，他说：

“郑允浩二等兵，你最喜欢的水果是什么？”

郑允浩觉得有些莫名其妙，先是傻笑了一声，随即立刻不好意思地收起笑容，真挚地回答：

“报告长官，是草莓。”

对方点点头，接着两人在一种惬意的沉默中并肩走着，大约走了有十分钟，他们路过了一排郁郁葱葱的绿植，也就是这个时候，郑允浩终于搞明白从一开始就萦绕在自己心头的那种奇异感是什么了，按照平时来讲，从食堂到宿舍根本不需要走这么久，而且刚才那排绿植长得有点太过健康优雅了，阳光透过绿油油的树叶落在郑允浩脚下的土壤里，颇有底气地炫耀着只有在六月份才会有的光芒和炽热温度。

他忽然又回想起今天凌晨做的梦，太阳穴再次开始一跳一跳的疼起来。

早上不是下雨了吗？

郑允浩停下来，茫然地看了眼脚下干燥的土壤和自己灰扑扑的军靴，走在前面的中士察觉到他的停顿，便也停下来转身望着他，眼神里带着疑惑。

即使这种疑惑看起来非常自然，郑允浩还是察觉出了某种演绎的成分，不过现在他的思维中心并不在此，他正努力地回忆着早上从醒来到傍晚的这段时间里都发生过什么。他是怎么去到食堂的？

对了，现在应该是傍晚才对。

可是天上那轮大太阳正不偏不倚地挂在郑允浩的脑袋上。恍惚间他看到一名路过的二等兵，长着跟自己一模一样的脸，微笑着指了指中士，又立刻与自己擦身而过。在这之后——郑允浩自己也不知道为什么会做出这种反应——本能驱使他对中士说：

“我们现在是在你的梦里。”

一种吃惊的神色出现在中士的脸上，随即他轻轻摇了摇头表示否认，但是依旧用赞许的声音对郑允浩说：

“醒来后告诉我你最喜欢的水果是什么。”

-

郑允浩睁开眼睛，实验室温和的灯光令人昏昏欲睡，这让失眠的二等兵忍不住在躺椅上多躺了一会。他慵懒地看了眼墙上的时钟，发现时间只过去了一分钟，接着他又发现手臂上的针头已经被拔掉了，只留下一个轻微冒血的小孔和一小片淤青的痕迹。

而中士——现在已经变成了身着实验室制服的人员坐在另一张躺椅上——正期许地盯着他。

“草莓。”这可不算是什么人们平时醒来会说的常用词，因此说出口的同时郑允浩别扭地移开了目光，然后又补充道，“草莓是我最喜欢的水果。”

“好的，”对方点点头，“你可以离开了。”

郑允浩睁大眼睛：“就这样？测试结束了？”

另外一名实验人员已经离开去叫另一名士兵了，这让郑允浩有些着急。

“你是目前表现最好的士兵，不用担心。”

“可是我说错了，我是指，在梦里的时候，你摇头了。”

“这正是我所表达的意思，”男人见面前的二等兵似乎还想说些什么，又开口道，“时间宝贵，还有其他测试者在等待，我理解你有很多疑问，但不久之后我们还会见面的，现在你应该离开了。”

话已经说到这份上，再不离开就显得有些不解人情，于是郑允浩只好行了个军礼后走出实验室。回到一层大厅的时候，他看见有几名结束测试的士兵正在那里徘徊着窃窃私语，大部分人看起来都是一副索然无味的样子，但其中有一个人的脸上带着某种奇异的神色，恍惚间郑允浩觉得自己脸上应该也会是这样的神情，一种大梦初醒暧昧的样子，那是梦境共享为感知者带来的独一无二的体验，诡谲却合理的梦境内容和奇异的不同于现实的时间流动，统统迷人得要命。

短暂的测试里没有拳拳到肉的搏击或是刺激的枪林弹雨，跟郑允浩一开始想象的完全不同，甚至令人摸不着头脑，但是到了真的和他人共享同一个梦境的时候，那种从未有过的感觉依旧让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

而事实是，一分钟真的太短了，郑允浩不知道注射进他身体里的药物是否含有致瘾成分，又或是入梦这种体验本身就令他上瘾，在某一刻他感到无比痛苦和不满，不过刚才还残留的入梦快感和臂弯处隐隐作痛的伤口让他又觉得舒适。他走向那名和自己有着相同神情的二等兵，发现对方也正盯着自己，郑允浩后知后觉地意识到他们或许能成为不错的朋友。

-

当天晚上郑允浩便拿到了测试结果，通知单上面只是写着自己的各种常规信息和“通过”、“稳定感知型”这些字样，最底下还有一行红色的通知，命令他于下周的同一时间参加第二次测试。

第二天起他开始热切地与测试后认识的新朋友孙浩俊一起行动，虽然不在同一支部，但幸好宿舍离得不远，性格上一拍即合的他们利用进餐和休息时间相互熟识。同样生于光州的孙浩俊对于认识同乡的弟弟感到异常愉快，虽然已经入伍两年，但是思乡情还是会时不时打扰这群二十出头的青年。在有限的时间里，两个人像是幼稚的笨蛋一样迅速地打成一片，用方言交流着测试当天的场景。

“当时哥也梦见食堂外面那条路了吗？”郑允浩杵着下巴，眼睛瞪得又圆又亮，透出股青涩得要命的气质。

孙浩俊稍微被对方的笑容闪到了，假装嫌弃地回答：“是啊，要不然还能梦见什么。”

“看来都差不多啊...”郑允浩往嘴里塞了一口炸酱面，认真咀嚼完吞下去后又说，“那一起入梦的那个人，他问了你什么？”

“他问我最喜欢什么动物。”

“啊！我的问题是喜欢什么水果。”

“我回答的是杜宾犬。”

“我是草莓。”

孙浩俊点了点头。

“然后呢？你们有没有走到一片特别漂亮的绿植边上？”

“哈？”

“没有吗？”

“怎么可能有，我们很快就醒了。”孙浩俊顿了顿，又接着说，“大概在食堂门口回答完问题之后没多久我就感觉到周围环境有点奇怪，我知道那里不是现实，可就是没想到自己是在梦里，正想问一下那人的时候，刚刚还很正常的几个士兵就开始朝我们冲过来...我好像是被摇醒的。”

“啊...差别原来会这么大啊，我好像是在某个时刻自然醒来的，”郑允浩解决完最后一口炸酱面，“而且就算发现自己是在梦里以后，也没有发生什么异样。”

“真好啊，”孙浩俊感叹着，“我还想多待一会呢，在梦里面。”

“对吧对吧，”郑允浩像只麻雀一样叽叽喳喳地叫道，“我也喜欢那种感觉，总觉得轻飘飘的。”

年长的一方嗤笑一声，郑允浩的脸上顿时火辣辣的，觉得自己是不是说了什么丢脸的话。

“允浩啊，你这么真挚的吗？万一在梦里头脑发昏告诉人家银行卡密码就坏了。”

“哎哥，我哪有这么傻啊。”

接下来的对话便都是两个幼稚鬼毫无营养的喋喋不休。

-

一周时间很快便在喋喋不休与枯燥的部队训练中过去，参加第二次测试的士兵相比第一次只剩下了四名，其中就包括郑允浩和孙浩俊，他们回到熟悉的房间里等候，只不过这一次多了事前谈话的环节。

终于，相隔一周，郑允浩再次见到了当时的那位实验人员——刘操作员。简短地打完招呼后，刘先开口了：“我注意到在上次的测试里，入梦前后你专门看了眼时间。”

郑允浩点点头。

“有得出什么结论吗？”

“梦里的时间更快...几乎是现实中的10倍？”

“准确来说是12倍。”

一种毫不掩饰的赞叹神色出现在郑允浩的脸上，他仿佛是透明的，各种情绪都清晰可见。

“怎么？觉得很神奇？”

“其实比起神奇，更不如说像是占了大便宜，”他的声音里透着还未被磨砺的天真，“像作弊一样可以在梦里比别人多使用一些时间。”

刘被他逗笑了，面前这个二等兵让他想起自己家那个十岁不到的孩子。

“之前的测试里，你明确指出了我们是在梦里，这对于第一次入梦的人来说是很难得的。”

“可是你当时否认了。”

“因为准确来说那不是我的梦，那是你的梦，你才是梦主。”

“可是...” 

“可是那场景并不符合你的思维世界。”

“没错。”

“虽然你是梦主，但那个梦是由我构造的。所有你感知到的环境——那一刻的温度、空气的湿度、阳光的亮度以及落在身上的那种灼烧感、落在视网膜上的那种刺眼感，都是由像我这样的筑梦师（The Architect）事先构造的，再经由梦主的大脑合理化...在大部分时间里，即使梦境再光怪陆离，人们也不会有所察觉，而你不仅察觉到梦，醒来后还能记得梦里的内容，这就够了——对于新手来说——这已经是值得称赞的了。作为梦主，你负责编织梦境世界里的投射人物（project）与细节，也就是当天所有与我们擦身而过的路人，他们的外貌、衣着、职业和社会地位等等，包括你自身的衣物细节，还有我在建造梦境时留白的部分，都会由你的潜意识自动补充完整...虽然我构造了大部分内容，但我最终都只是一名造纸人，而笔握在你的手里。”

“那...是因为我潜意识里觉得你像是一位中士所以当时才给了你那样的军衔？”

“这倒不是，像我这样有意识的入梦者可以塑造自身的角色，我选择以中士的形象出现完全是因为这样的上下级关系能使你们这些二等兵更加可控。”

陌生的词汇和信息在郑允浩的大脑里爆炸，他艰难地消化着刘刚才说的一大段话，但就像是游戏新手不小心选择了地狱难度，刘又不紧不慢地开口了。

“2047年出现梦境共享。但不知为何目前社会上所有人都口径一致地认为这种技术出现在2038年，就像是某种阴谋论一样，‘2038年，英国伯明翰’，总是有人这么说，”刘无奈地耸肩，继续说道，“实际上，这种颇具浪漫意味的产物的雏形是由法国的几个生物化学专业大学生搞出来的，最初他们只是想找点能让大家在派对上嗨起来的新奇玩意，弄了大半年结果还真的做出了一台雏形机，但是就最初的记录来看，当时最长的入梦时间只有24秒，每次最多还不能超过三个人，除了稳定性以外，梦境的可控性也差得离谱，后来由于药剂的使用不当导致‘东窗事发’，”刘用手比划了一对双引号，“校方介入的结果是政府介入，在意识到这种技术有可能带来巨大利益后，法国政府要求原参与设计的大学生与他们的导师进行深入研究。最初本来是一个被严格管控的秘密任务，但多亏了各国如同走亲戚一般的间谍行动，到了2048年，有能力的国家都开始或多或少地投入研究梦境共享技术，其中就包括我国。”

郑允浩不禁想起测试里的那场梦，那感知真实又稳定清晰的一分钟。

“不到七年的时间里，这项技术似乎成熟了许多。”

“确实，不过最初军队里研发的梦境实验是作为让士兵进行无伤亡训练的工具，但是在发现个人体质差异会导致药剂的不适配性以及梦境不稳定性后，这个原本打算大范围施行的计划便破产了，也就是说，并非所有人都适合作为感知者去共享梦境。”

“那现在为什么还有人在研究它？”郑允浩有些茫然地问道，同时颇为那样毫不浪漫的最初目的咂舌。

“间谍行动。”

郑允浩简直感到两眼一黑。

刘感觉到这个年轻人的情绪变化，了然于心地说：“是不是和你想象的不太一样？”

“我只是没想到一项由间谍带来的技术最终却发展成了间谍工具...”

“别小看间谍行动，更别小看利用梦境共享展开的间谍行动，那是一种全然不同的革命性的体验，使人们能够直接在潜意识与意识层面上施展手脚，其中包含的内容之有趣和多样，是你目前还无法理解的...更何况世界千变万化，或许再过几年，这项技术又会有新的用途。而你，郑允浩二等兵，将在本次测试后获得对自己全新的认识，然后做出目前人生中最重要的决定——是选择和大部分同龄人一样按时退伍拥抱社会，抑或是选择留在军队，摸索这个社会不到千万分之一的人才能触及的领域。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是两人相遇前的故事，但是写的时候我一直在想他们什么时候才能做爱。

2.

成为军人从来都不是沈昌珉的梦想。

可处于某些特定年龄时，男孩总还是会有一些不着边的幻想。十岁左右的时候沈昌珉从家里的旧笔记本电脑里发现了一个文件夹，里面装着不少古早的电影，大多数都是四五十年前的间谍片，估计是母亲在大学期间存下来的，因为他实在是想象不出父亲看这类电影时的样子。

当时除了间谍周游各地的工作性质所带来的好处——遍历美食以外，那些惊险刺激的冒险故事也给年幼的沈昌珉留下了颇为美好的印象，即使到了现在，这类职业依然会使他有些憧憬，不过性格使然，他始终只把这种幻想当成无伤大雅的消遣。

在沈昌珉十七岁时，他已经将间谍梦抛之脑后长达七年，而郑允浩却在这条道路上越走越深，至今为止他还时不时会想起两年前那次决定他人生走向的测试，以及那场一波三折的梦境。他还清晰地记得刘——现在已经是他尊敬的导师之一——在测试前对他说的那段话，每一个字都暮鼓晨钟般为他带来不小的震撼。

人总是有所长有所短，军队这边需要因材施教，因此第二次测试便是评估能力的过程。事实上，作为一个从小到大靠着惊人毅力与过人热情在各个阶段都名列前茅的人，郑允浩始终对自己有很高的要求。他不认为自己有什么过人的天赋，一直以来，刻苦努力才是唯一行之有效的办法。

也正因为这种想法，他始终都有着实干家的高傲。

随即这种高傲在测试的第一环里便被挫败了。

人总会或多或少地对自己的第一任导师的成就有所憧憬，郑允浩也不例外，也许没有意识到，但他内心里是渴望成为一名筑梦师的。在入梦前，刘让他想象一处建筑，可以是首尔市中心的咖啡厅，也可以是家乡的老房子，可以是任何地方，只要足够清晰，细节真实。郑允浩选择了入伍前家楼下自己经常光顾的那家糖果店，在军队没有零食吃，他实在是有点嘴馋，即使是在梦里尝一下，也算是过个嘴瘾。

于是刘作为梦主，郑允浩进入了他的梦境。棕黄色的药剂在他们的血液中流淌，两人的身体渐渐放松，在某一时刻一起沉入睡眠，也几乎是在同一时刻，两人睁开了眼睛。

天花板上明晃晃的灯光让郑允浩的大脑里爆发出一阵白噪声般的回响。他几乎还来不及看清刚才梦里的场景，身体就像被大功率机器抽出一般直接抽离了梦境，现在只剩右侧麻木的身体宣告着曾经疼痛的事实。相比之下，刘睁开眼睛时的神情显得淡定许多，即使他还是反射性地摸了摸自己的脖子，上面已经渗出了一层薄薄的汗水。

“我什么都不记得...”郑允浩紧张地攥紧了军裤上的口袋，不明白胸腔里仿佛要爆破出来的恐慌到底是从哪里来的。

“我没想到...”刘欲言又止，似乎在思忖着该如何表达，“我们再试一次，允浩，集中注意力。”

-

第二次梦境只维持了不到一分钟。

郑允浩正在软糖专柜前捧着一个小篮子认真挑选，正当他想要去拿最边上草莓口味的橡皮糖时，他被某个哭闹的小孩扯了扯裤腿，不小心撞到了旁边的人。

“抱歉——”

“没关系。”

那个长得跟自己一模一样的人用熟悉的语调说道。

又是这样。

郑允浩立刻意识到自己是在梦里并回想起现实，接着眨眼间那人不见了，取而代之的是正向自己走来的刘。正当刘在距自己约有五米的地方似乎想开口说点什么的时候，原本熟悉的糖果店猛然变得狭窄而瘦长，天花板悚然地向上隆起，世界轰隆隆地震动着，郑允浩一个没站稳，跌倒在地的同时推翻了成堆的太妃糖。

在可视的范围内，所有东西都在折叠变形，在短暂的几秒内，郑允浩试着控制梦境中建筑的变化走向，然而效果微乎其微。地板上裂开了一个口子，几个倒霉的投影人物掉了进去，郑允浩感到四周轰隆作响，接着他看到一个大得惊人的玻璃柜倒向刘，不明来源的鲜血因压迫而喷洒出来。在他来得及发出声音之前，房梁上坠落下来的天窗已经将他分成了两半。

郑允浩在尖叫中醒来。

逼真的痛感依旧像残影一样留在他的脑子里，他在躺椅上虚弱地喘着气，同时清晰地记得身体被割裂的那条线，从右侧肩膀一直延伸至小腹，接着是破碎的大腿，他似乎还能听到胸腔裂开时内脏被挤出的声响。死亡体验带来的恐惧令他不敢查看自己的身体，即使理智正告诉自己这一切都不是真实的。

“第一次在梦里死去？”刘用冷静得难以置信的声音说道，他摸了摸自己的脑袋，至今都不太能适应这种残暴的死法。

郑允浩努力点了点头，仍然无法发出能够被有效理解的声音，汗水浸湿了他的头发和军服，使他看起来就像一个刚刚经历过海难的濒死之人。

“死亡会将人带离梦境，前一次我们也是这么醒来的——就连死法都一模一样，只不过那次梦境维持的时间几乎不到四秒。”

“我不记得...”刚才过载的疼痛现在已经变成了某种柔和的麻木感，肾上腺素的分泌以及身体的各种自救机能令郑允浩稍微稳定下来，他忽然意识到刚才第一次醒来时身体莫名的麻木感是怎么回事了。

“因为实在太短了，发生得太快了，”刘拔掉胳膊上的针头，活动了一下身子，“我们休息五分钟，然后再试一次。”

郑允浩无法忽视自己身体对这句话的抵触，他终于坐起来，发现胳膊上的针头早已在自己醒来时的挣扎中脱落。

“我是不是...失败了。”郑允浩虚弱地说，比起询问更像是在赎罪。

“你这种情况确实罕见，但也不是从来没有出现过...有这样一类人，他们无法造梦，但是却能稳定地活动于别人创造的梦里，要知道，筑梦不是唯一的出路。相比你那不可控的梦，我比较庆幸你拥有十分温和的投影人物，还记得第一次入梦吗？”

郑允浩含糊地应了一声，情绪实在高涨不起来。

“在发现自己处于梦境后，你的投射人物并没有像大多数人的那样来攻击我。这一点有利也有弊，虽然对侵入者的警惕性有些低，但温和可控的投影人物预示你有着稳定强大的内心——至少我们能百分百确定你不是具有暴力倾向的精神变态患者。”

刘朝郑允浩眨眨眼，后者露出一个干巴巴的微笑。他确实不喜欢对他人施以暴力，但是他的身体却对恰到好处的疼痛上瘾，郑允浩脸颊发烫地想着，会不会是这种隐秘的爱好导致自己筑造的梦境具有某种自我毁灭倾向。

他决定先不把这件事告诉刘。

-

第三次入梦并没有好到哪里去，唯一令人欣慰的是他和刘获得了新的死法。

幸好刘在看到郑允浩那张煞白的小脸后没有忍心让他再试一次，不然这名二等兵很可能会对自己家楼下的糖果店产生不可磨灭的阴影。他在测试单上写下“该测试者筑造的梦境出于不明原因会很快坍塌，最长维持时间：1分钟”后，安慰年轻人道：

“测试的最终目的不仅是揭露短处，更是发掘长处，如果你愿意，以后可以再尝试看看，不过现在更加重要的是找到你擅长的方面并加以培养。”

“谢谢你，刘。”郑允浩诚恳地抬起头，发自内心对自己能遇到面前的这位前辈感到万分庆幸。

“没事，打起精神，接下来该进行第二部分的测试了。”

第二部分测试是集体测试，参与者有刚才的四名测试者、担任筑梦师的刘和一位梦主。郑允浩被带到一间更大的实验室，进门时他发现所有人都在等他，除了对于他的出现感到十分开心的孙浩俊以外，另外两个人很明显都有些不耐烦了。郑允浩想起刚才发生的事情——自己在造梦上的惨败，一阵委屈涌上心头，他勉强地对孙浩俊露出一个算是明朗的笑容，坐到一张空出来的躺椅上。

一颗子弹擦着郑允浩的耳朵呼啸而过，在他的颧骨上留下一道触目惊心的血痕。他咬牙咽下了一声尖叫，躲到一排椅子后面，迅速匍匐至旁边的纪念品店墙后。四处都是惊慌失措逃散的旅客，机场内没有什么感情的播报声依旧稳定地响起，似乎还未受到这场突袭的影响。郑允浩躲在遮蔽处朝外面看去。他看见自己正站在23号候机处的牌子下面注视着武装投射人物朝机场内部涌来。

他立刻想起这里是梦，而自己是一名于扬州市陆军部队服役的二等兵，正在接受梦境测试。一阵爆炸声响起，他迅速借着浓烟的掩护冲到某个视野更好的躲藏点，完全没有精力和心情去寻找刚才看到的另一个自己。就在这时，孙浩俊顶着一头狼狈的冒烟的头发摸到他的身边，一边处理额头上流血的伤口一边骂道：“怎么回事啊，这群疯子！”

“不知道——活下去再说。”

孙浩俊的出现令郑允浩感到振奋，他是真的真的不想再在这该死的梦里死掉了。刚才蹲下来的时候就觉得有些别扭，郑允浩死盯着外头投射人物离他们越来越近的同时摸了摸身后，发觉腰间竟然绑着把军用匕首，他将其抽出，为自己只有一把冷兵器而对手拥有数量可观的热兵器这个事实抹了把汗。

刘跑哪去了？他疑惑地想着，还没来得及作出反应，两名投射就突然从旁边偷袭过来，他被一脚踢在肚子上，在地上滚了好几圈。疼痛使他冷汗直冒，这不是他喜欢的痛感，郑允浩怒火中烧地大吼一声，迅速爬起来冲向敌人瞄准自己的枪口，挥起匕首的同时捅进那人的小臂，枪管一歪，子弹射进旁边一个被遗弃的行李箱里，发出一声闷响。

他没有躲过另一颗子弹，另一名投射瞄准了他的胸口，万分危急下孙浩俊成功将匕首刺入那人的后背，对方抽搐了一下，于是子弹射中了郑允浩的小腿，后者直接跪倒在了地上，难堪地呻吟着。

在现实中他从未中过弹，本不该有如此清晰真实的感受，可现在腿上火辣辣的弹孔的鲜血浸泡在裤子上那种黏糊糊的感觉正毫不留情地折磨着他。他在跌倒的同时带倒了前一名投射人物，借着重力将匕首刺进对方的下颌，结束这条毫无意义的生命并夺走了他的步枪——一把三八式步枪，郑允浩震惊地看着手上的这把古董，对于这位梦主的武器取向感到非常不解。可是穿鞋总比赤脚好，就目前的情形来看也轮不到他去嫌弃别人。

郑允浩艰难地撑着身子试图站起来，可是大量失血和疼痛导致他一个踉跄又跌在了地上。他们得往地势高的地方转移，孙浩俊搀扶着郑允浩在横尸遍野的候机厅之间穿梭，后者负责用自己还尚有生理机能的上半身对敌人进行手法生疏（没有人能责怪一个使用二十世纪初武器的二十一世纪人才，没有！）的射击。

在无比狼狈的相互攻击与躲藏间，郑允浩注意到地上有一具尸体是现实中的人物——四名测试者中的其中一名，穿着和他们一样的迷彩制服，这个倒霉蛋的胸口被打了个大窟窿，身体躺在一家熊熊燃烧的纪念品店门口。

旅客依旧在四散逃命，那群军事化的投射人物进行的似乎是无差别攻击，郑允浩为此感到庆幸，但紧接着在发现他们无论躲在哪里都会被迅速找到后感到绝望。这种高强度的交火进行了快半个小时，即使不断夺取敌人的弹包，两名士兵的子弹也快要用尽了。郑允浩撕下上衣的一条布料紧紧扎在小腿伤口的近心端，预感自己在被子弹命中前很有可能先死于失血过多。

他喘着粗气，感觉自己喉咙深处冒出了血的味道，硝烟搞得他双眼发红，连续射击的枪响声使他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。郑允浩看了眼身边的孙浩俊，发现对方也没好到哪去。就在这时，他忽然想起这其实是一次评估活动，不出意外的话，刘正在观察着每一位测试者的反应。

郑允浩为步枪补上最后一排子弹，抬头四处观察了一下，发现即使对于机场这样的地方来说，这里的监控探头似乎也有些太密集了。

“刘在监控室里。”他告诉孙浩俊，同时仿佛是出于某种黑色幽默般，机场的广播响起了庆祝回答正确时常用的背景音乐。郑允浩被这没来由的音乐弄了个措手不及，接着迅速意识到了一件事。

“该死，我们身上有窃听器！” 

“操。”

孙浩俊翻起衣领进行检查，可就在这时，几名武装投射从二十米之外的电动扶梯升上来冲进两人所在的二层候机厅，孙浩俊借着遮蔽物对他们进行射击，用光了最后四枚子弹，郑允浩在最后一名投射即将冲进他们躲藏的这间士多店前成功用光了自己的子弹。

但是转眼间更多的投射纷纷从一层候机厅转移上来。

“允浩...”孙浩俊像是忽然想起什么，他迟疑地顿了顿，最终还是开口说道，“梦境是共享的，虽然投射是由梦主控制的，大部分环境是由筑梦师构造的，但小部分元素我们总还是能创造吧？”

孙浩俊一边说着一边像是变魔术般从身旁的视线盲点处抽出了一把5.56口径的轻机枪。

“哈！我就知道！”他兴奋地将新武器对准了扶梯出口，“允浩你也试试。”

“...是怎么——我好像没办法...”郑允浩努力想象一把手枪，但是当自己的手上出现金属外壳冰凉的触感时，那块手枪形状的东西便以难以想象的速度折叠变形，变成一团乱码的画面，“哥，浩俊哥，我做不到...”

郑允浩的声音脆生生的，充斥着不甘的情绪，孙浩俊没有多问，创造出另一把轻机枪供他使用。郑允浩沉默地架好枪。

他已经感觉不到自己的右腿了。

失血过多使他浑身都渗着虚汗。孙浩俊能听到郑允浩越来越虚弱的喘气声，他分神地意识到对方现在所处的姿势实在是难受，正当他想要稍微起身去帮郑允浩挪一下右腿的时候，一枚子弹穿过了他的脑袋。

一声闷响。

孙浩俊睁开眼睛，多亏了仁慈的一枪毙命，他没有感到过多的疼痛。短暂的三分钟睡眠依旧令他的眼睛酸涩疼痛，他拔掉手臂上的针头坐起来，发现另外两名测试者也已经醒来。他们将目光移至沉睡的郑允浩身上，等待这位最后的幸存者苏醒。

-

即使知道是在梦里，眼睁睁看着好友在自己面前死去依旧给郑允浩带来了不小的冲击。那一瞬间他控制不住地大喊起来，接着在张开嘴的同时尝到了混合着血块的脑组织。他攥紧孙浩俊的衣服，猛烈地咳嗽起来，各种杂糅的情感使他感到一阵晕眩，但很快地，随着入梦者的苏醒，尸体消失了——仿佛他从未存在过一样——那两把轻机枪也消失了。

这一次郑允浩真的陷入了绝境。

失去热兵器的他握着没有什么用的匕首坐在地上，伤腿使他失去行动能力，一名投射在约十米以外的地方发现了他，用一颗子弹精准地射穿他的肩膀并将他掀倒在地。郑允浩躺在候机厅冰凉的地上，看着投射一步步向他逼来。身体的应激反应令他感觉不到过多的疼痛，因此从伤口处传来的断断续续的轻微感觉使他头脑发胀地呻吟着，郑允浩的脸颊呈现出失血者不该有的绯红色。

忽然一个想法击中了他。

刘坐在机场监控室里，他有足够的能力在候机厅与监控室之间构造投射人物难以破解的迷宫，因此自己的处境非常安全，不过郑允浩就不一样了，他有点心疼地看着二等兵躺在血泊中狼狈的样子。还有十五分钟梦境就会按照设定好的时间结束，刘几乎能肯定郑允浩活不到那个时候。

直到他通过监控画面看见那些投射人物脚下的建筑开始自我吞噬般地扭曲变形，几道巨大的裂缝以及隆起的墙壁将那些投射残忍地拉进地底或是抛向空中。

从变形中的建筑里刘勉强地辨认出一些熟悉的细节——那是郑允浩在造梦，这名二等兵是如此专注以至于足以在短时间内篡改专业筑梦师的作品，可他筑造的建筑又是如此不稳定以至于所有站在上面的投射人物都不能幸免遇难。

而郑允浩安稳地躺在由刘构造的精美建筑里，完美地控制着造梦的范围，使自己不会受到波及。在约有十分钟的时间里，郑允浩蜷缩在士多店的一角，在目光所及范围内的所有投射人物站立的地方进行建筑构造，他甚至觉得如果能构造出稳定的建筑，就算解决不了对手都无所谓了，只可惜奇迹没有发生，他构造的建筑物依旧像是某种可怕的怪物一样变形吞噬着一切。郑允浩不知道自己到底应该感到难过还是庆幸。

在梦境结束的五分钟前，武装投射人物已经被消灭光了，机场二层候机厅看起来像被不可名状的古神破坏过一般，到处都是奇异的流淌着的物质，缓慢地变形着——除了郑允浩所处的那家士多店还保持着较为完整的形状。二等兵连动一根手指的力气都没有了，他出神地盯着士多店里某个货架上的一排饮品，感觉血液正在渐渐从自己的肩膀和小腿的伤口处流走，寒冷的感觉像海潮般拍打在他的身上，他很快便陷入了昏迷。

郑允浩睁开眼睛，身体还在因为寒意发着抖，他看向旁边，孙浩俊正完整地坐在那里。

接着刘也醒来了，他看向郑允浩的眼神令后者有些紧张。

“很好。”他顿了顿，似乎在组织自己的语言，“我们休息十五分钟，然后进行第三部分的测试。”

“刘，你不打算向我们解释一下刚才的梦吗？”郑允浩诘问道，失血而死的体验使他的情绪有些低落。

“这位梦主，”刘示意了一下身边的那位女士，“她的潜意识投射是经过武装训练的军事化防御者，刚才的梦是为了测试你们在遇到这类目标时究竟能存活多久——结果不言而喻。存活时间不长也不必担心，毕竟潜意识军事化的目标人物少之又少，比起纠结于刚才的梦，还不如趁这休息的空当，你们四个好好熟悉一下。”

在离开实验室前刘又补充道：“待会的梦主会换成普通人，你们可以好好放松一番了。”

四名二等兵面面相觑，看起来都很疲劳，尤其是郑允浩，不过毕竟都是年轻人，还都在同一个大部队里，他们迅速聊了起来。在孙浩俊问到自己醒来后梦里都发生了什么的时候，郑允浩随意编了个谎糊弄过去，他不喜欢欺骗别人，但是最后发生的事情实在是令他不知如何开口。更何况，他也不乐意让别人知道自己无法造梦这个事实。

第三轮测试所有人都表现得很烂。

他们被测试成为伪装者（The Forger）的潜能。在一家咖啡厅里——见怪不怪地，郑允浩依旧能在人群中发现一名和自己一模一样的人，接着迅速想起这里是梦境——他们惬意地坐在一起，刘要求他们集中精神改变自己的外貌，变成其他三名测试者。

这个时候郑允浩才意识到刘刚才那句语重心长的“好好熟悉一下”是怎么回事了。

第一次尝试时郑允浩和孙浩俊的身体压根就没有发生变化，而另外两个人则是变成了郑和孙拒绝承认长得像自己的东西。所有人在艰难尝试了四五次之后终于都能伪装个大概，可是如果想要对细节进行考核的话，错漏之多足以令刘感到头大，接着他要求四名测试者模仿彼此的声音与举止，得到的却是一场笑料十足的表演。在意识到这批人实在是没有成为伪装者的天赋后，刘结束了这场闹剧，放任四个年轻人在梦境结束前享受他们的咖啡时光。

-

最终这场测试为他们带来了长达两年的闭关训练以及长达三年的实习经历，彼时军队给利用梦境共享窃取情报的这类间谍任务起了个名字叫做盗梦，而郑允浩和孙浩俊有幸在经过了两年的训练后被提拔到了同一个名为Glory Box的情报小组里，当时前者已经是一名颇为优秀的前哨（The Point Man）而后者则成为了一名富有创造性的筑梦师。

当他们终于不是以实习间谍的身份参与到任务中时，已经是2059年了。这一年对二十岁的沈昌珉来说不算什么令人振奋的年份，出于各方面的考量，作为医学生的他必须抛下学习了一年半的课程参军入伍，于同年11月来到忠南论山陆军训练所。

他始终不太适应军旅生活，倒不是说娇生惯养，相反的，沈昌珉的体格比同批参军的大部分士兵都好得多，从小自律的生活使他的身体状态与专注力都优于常人。大多数情况下，他都是默默地进行着训练，默默地完成任务，将自己随年龄增长而越发英俊的外貌与挺拔身材藏在平凡的迷彩服下。这样的生活不令人感到痛苦，但却也不使人振奋。最叫沈昌珉难过的是，军队明令禁酒，这导致他生活中的乐趣直接少了一半，勉强能称得上是享受的是训练结束后短暂的独处时光以及还姑且不算差劲的食堂。

二十一个月的部队生活渐渐过去了，再过两个多月沈昌珉便能回归社会拥抱自己的医生梦，可正好卡在这一关头时，他被推荐参加所谓梦境共享的测试。作为在社会上掀起热议的技术，在军队里自然也是暗流涌动，沈昌珉平时只把梦境共享当成茶余饭后的闲谈，根本没想到自己刚好撞到了枪口上。说不感兴趣是不可能的，可是这名二等兵等着退伍等了好久了，如果真的参加这场不明不白的测试，保不齐自己还能不能赶上下半学期的课程。

即使是在多年之后想起这时的抉择，沈昌珉依旧会为自己捏一把汗。

他在每两周一次给母亲发的邮件中提及了这件事，几乎是可以预料到地，这位对梦境共享持有浪漫态度的母亲在回信中用上了各式好话，就为把儿子哄去做这次测试。沈昌珉也嫌拒绝上头的好意实在麻烦，便半推半就地进入了测试者名单中。

2061年9月初的时候郑允浩刚刚结束了一次任务，和孙浩俊以及同组的队员从比利时悄无声息地回到国内，走出机场的时候拖着轻便的行李箱以及纪念品，看起来就像是真正的旅客而非刚刚进行了严重违反国际条约的盗梦任务的间谍——如果无视他们行李箱里那台小巧的PASIV、神秘药剂以及一个银色U盘的话。

这次任务并不算顺利，为了成功窃取到需要的资料，他们必须从目标人物那里获得一系列密码，严刑拷打不是他们小组的风格，而且也容易招致不必要的后患，于是PASIV派上了用场。当时整个韩国总共只有十七台PASIV和四台雏形机，扬州市陆军部队作为总部独占了五台PASIV，而其中最新型的一款便在郑允浩所在的小组里。他们将其带到比利时的行为被上头痛骂了一顿，因为如果任务失败而这款PASIV被当地政府扣押的话，对军队来说是不小的损失。雪上加霜的是，他们在正式活动中第一次遇到了潜意识军事化的目标。

作为前哨的郑允浩本该在事前的情报调查中挖到这一信息，但是他犯错了，于是在入梦的两分钟后他们便被打了个措手不及，除了梦主差点被他们开的车碾死导致梦境直接坍塌以外，作为队长的潜盗者（The Extractor）也因为中弹而疼了一路。多亏了前两年特种兵一般高强度的训练，他们最终还是应付过来了，就在潜盗进行至最后的一步时，新一轮的武装投射成功突破孙浩俊建造的迷宫而开始对他们进行攻击，危急关头，郑允浩拿出了自七年前那次测试后就再也没有使用过的极端手段——他一直非常排斥的造梦。

在队友的注视下，他将投射人物——连同孙浩俊筑造的建筑——毁坏地不成样子，可怖的翻滚的梦境，第一次展现在除了刘以外的人面前。最后非常勉强地，他们从目标人物的脑子里拿到了密码。醒来后他们迅速抹去一切痕迹，悄悄地离开因为使用了更多药剂而依旧沉睡的目标人物的家。在接下来的行动中，他们小组的气氛一直不太好，除了被梦里那番景象惊吓到以外，其他队员对于郑允浩事前调查的失误略有不满，而孙浩俊则是因为一直以来郑允浩对自己有所隐瞒而感到生气。

郑允浩被夹在中间，头疼又懊恼。

他并不喜欢自己的这种“能力”，那只不过是在一味破坏自己筑造的梦境罢了，相较之下，孙浩俊得天独厚的筑梦能力令他无比羡慕，而自己却无论在私底下练习过多少次都无法进行创造。该死的，他甚至不能稳定变出哪怕一片树叶这样简单的东西。他对梦境共享的那颗炽热初心，需要浪漫元素来维持营养，他渴望梦里的凭空创造，他渴望想象力的自由驰骋，可是这次任务以后，他意识到有些事情确实是光靠努力做不到的，实干家的高傲总会被天赋者摧毁。

即使在事后同孙浩俊和解甚至获得对方的安慰后，郑允浩也一直有些低迷。正当他准备给自己放几天假的时候，上头却派遣他和孙浩俊带一台PASIV到论山市陆军训练所去担任测试官。向刘询问之后郑允浩才忽然意识到，原来现在已经到了选拔新兵的日子了，有些基地没有PASIV也缺少老师，只好向总部借。

虽说有些郁闷，但测试官的头衔依旧令郑允浩感到责任重大，出于前辈对后辈关照的心态，他早早便拖着孙浩俊赶到忠南论山陆军训练所，也就是在那里，他遇到了比自己小五岁的沈昌珉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赏花导致的哥俩感情不和（？

3\. 

比起七年前郑允浩他们的那次测试，这一次测试的人数少了许多，第一轮总共就只有八个人。

九月份骤降的气温导致整个训练所以及外面翠绿的山陵都被雾气暧昧地环绕着，于清晨到达的郑允浩提着PASIV，和背着药剂等重要物品的孙浩俊一同踏入环境雅致的训练所。白雾将四周高耸的树木以及建筑包裹得朦朦胧胧，两人早已不是曾经青涩的二等兵，但依旧会触景生情地回想起最初服役的日子。在经过部队食堂前的路时，他们走在几名早起的士兵之间，显得格格不入。数年的训练和任务执行使二十七岁的郑允浩显得越发成熟而收敛，不过即使穿着低调的常服也依旧挺拔傲人，额前几缕被雾气打湿的头发又使他看起来异常年轻乖巧。

部队派来的引导员将他们带到接下来一周暂住的地方，行李早已寄到并安放在他们的床边。宿舍不算大，结构有点像美国公路上的汽车旅馆，只不过要干净简洁得多，两张单人床的床头柜抽屉里也不会放有廉价的安全套和不明来源的小卡片——没错，在以往的任务中他们经历过不少这类破事，事实证明间谍也不是那么好当的，条件再差的他们也住过。

两人习惯性地先检查房间里有没有窃听器，然后默契地整顿好自己的物品，趁着离测试正式开始还有一个小时左右的时间，草草地解决了早餐并再次浏览了一遍测试者的资料——八名成绩优异的佼佼者。第一次测试仅仅只是为了考察士兵梦境稳定度、识别度与记忆能力，郑允浩无法造梦，因此不打算参与，他相信孙浩俊能应付得了这群年轻人。

-

换季的气候变化导致沈昌珉在六点差五分时准时被喷嚏打醒，同宿舍隔壁床的哥们被这动静惹得翻了个身，嘟囔着又沉入了梦中。一旦醒来，沈昌珉便很难再睡着，于是只好蹑手蹑脚地下了床，熟练地换上制服并整理被褥。他望了眼外面雾蒙蒙的天，感觉自己的鼻子又开始发痒了，便多拿了一小包纸巾揣进口袋里。

今天是正式测试的日子，上头除了通知他们时间地点以外就再没说别的了，沈昌珉也很随缘地没有进一步询问，只是听说会从扬州的总部调两名专业人员过来。他本以为会在实验楼里见到老学究一样的人物，没想到最终将他们聚集起来的却是两个看起来不比自己大多少的男人。在场参加测试的共有八名二等兵，沈昌珉怯生生地躲在其他几个人身后，像每一次一样避免引起过多注意，即使他的身高依旧不可避免地使他的脑袋支棱出来。

沈昌珉一声不吭地听那两名专业人员交代注意事项，同时——在大多数时间里——默默观察着那个长着凤眼的男人。

称呼一位二十五岁以上一米八几的男人为美人似乎有些不当，但这是沈昌珉在看到郑允浩之后脑子里蹦出的第一个词。作为一个从小到大都被夸长得好看的人，沈昌珉对于大多数人的外貌都有些免疫了，但郑允浩那对黑黝黝的眼仁被上挑的眼型衬得莫名有些风情万种的意味——简单来说——在沈昌珉看来就像是萝卜白菜里支棱出来的一朵玫瑰。

确实比一般人要好看些，那张小脸也显得温顺乖巧，沈昌珉忍不住赏花似地多看了几眼，倒也没有别的意思，郑允浩似乎也没有察觉他的目光。

事实上，郑允浩真的没有察觉到沈昌珉的目光，换句话说，第一次见面的时候，他压根就没有注意到有沈昌珉这个人，毕竟后者一直低垂着头躲在最后面，身子也没挺直，半张脸都藏在阴影下面。他第一次留意到沈昌珉是在测试开始后的等待期间，几名二等兵按照编好的顺序被带到另一间实验室里参与测试，而郑允浩则是同还未被轮到的士兵待在隔壁房间里。沈昌珉恰好被安排在了最后一名，他百无聊赖地攥着自己的测试单，根本不知道待会要经历些什么，于是无所事事之间他便安静地坐在位子上，出神地观察坐在房间前面不知道在记录什么的郑允浩。

从现在这个角度沈昌珉发现对方的左眼眼角底下有一道并不明显但是狭长的疤痕。专业人员——沈昌珉又想起了这个不明不白的称呼，不禁猜测面前这个男人的职业究竟是什么，这道伤痕又是在怎样的情况下出现在那张脸上。毕竟从衣着以及气质看来，郑允浩不像一名军人——至少目前不是，也不像一个整天待在实验室里研究梦境共享的技术人员，沈昌珉可以看出藏在他宽松衣服下健康的肌肉线条。在大脑飞速运转间他的目光从郑允浩的眉目滑向鼻梁，接着是——

“三号。”

郑允浩看了眼时间后开口说道，接着又低下头翻看某份资料，被喊到的士兵站起身来，走出了房间。

沈昌珉着迷地盯着郑允浩嘴角上方的那颗痣。

郑允浩终于发觉从刚才起就有道目光黏在自己身上，他有些别扭地调整了一下坐姿，试图无视这种感觉，但直到房间里只剩下他和最后一名士兵的时候，那道目光依旧在停在自己的身上。沈昌珉敢肯定郑允浩已经发觉了，因为后者显得越来越紧张拘束，他好奇对方究竟要等到什么时候才会抬起眼睛。

他们一直僵持到了最后一刻。新的一轮测试时间快到了，郑允浩难堪地看着秒针走过数字十二，现在只剩下——如果表格上的信息没有错误的话——训练兵编号为54的二十二岁士兵沈昌珉。他被盯得莫名其妙，没想去回应对方的视线，便故作自然地开口道：“八号现在可以去隔壁接受测试了。”

八号纹丝不动。

郑允浩也纹丝不动。

气氛开始变得有些尴尬，而郑允浩终于忍无可忍地抬起他那双即使在室内糟糕的灯光下都异常明亮的眼睛看向那名不太礼貌的二等兵。沈昌珉兴意盎然地看着郑允浩的脸上闪过的各种情绪，其中有不耐烦和窘困，但也有不容忽视的好奇。

即使过了这么多年，郑允浩还依旧像是透明的一样容易被读懂。

其实没什么可好奇的，沈昌珉只是想知道和拥有这样一双眼睛的主人对视起来是什么感觉，说实话这个对视本身并没有给他带来太多的触动，但对方在这一瞬间五彩斑斓的表情令他的心情莫名愉悦起来，他满足地站起身，头也不回地走出了房间。郑允浩一个人被留在那里，心里一阵窝火。沈昌珉给他留下的最初印象真的非常不好，他本身脾气其实并不差，也很少发火，但对方吊儿郎当的态度实在是令他生气，跟别提沈昌珉还长着那样一张脸——有时候长相姣好确实容易被误解，沈昌珉十分悲惨地成为了其中一员。

刚才沈昌珉用那对漂亮的眸子盯着郑允浩的时候，后者感觉自己就像是落入陷阱的猎物，正在被捕食者居高临下地审视着。这种体验的恼人程度在郑允浩意识到对方比自己小整整五岁后变本加厉，于是在见面不到半个小时内，沈昌珉成功成为了郑允浩眼中一个不尊重前辈的没礼貌小子。

真的没有不尊重的意思，真的真的只是在赏花的二等兵沈昌珉此刻还不知道发生了什么，心情挺好地踏进实验室。孙浩俊坐在躺椅上为测试者更换新的针头，看到沈昌珉进来，察觉他跟前面七名略显紧张的二等兵都不一样，脸上挂着异常轻松的神色，看上去甚至有些悠闲，不禁和他攀谈起来：

“在部队里有了解过梦境共享吗？”

沈昌珉摇了摇头，又轻声补充道：“只知道些皮毛，没有深入了解过。”

在这一瞬间他似乎又变回了之前那个躲在暗处怯生生的年轻人。

“今日是否有摄入酒精？”

沈昌珉不解地挑眉，看对方不像是在开玩笑之后再次摇了摇头，接着将目光放在那台银色的PASIV上，在传闻中充满了神秘色彩的梦境共享仪此刻毫无保留地被展现在他的面前，沈昌珉感叹那充满赛博朋克风格的结构与细节繁复的美感。这个时候，孙浩俊示意他伸出胳膊。

“我自己来就行，”沈昌珉撸起袖子接过连接着仪器的管子和针头，指了指医疗软管里棕黄色的液体问道，“那里面是什么？”

“有助于维持梦境稳定的药剂。”

“我是指...里面的成分是什么？”

这个问题还真把孙浩俊问倒了，最初培训的两年里确实有关于入梦剂的课程，可他当时的重心在于筑梦，压根就没有怎么好好听课，有一大半的时间都是在昏昏欲睡中度过的，课后还得借郑允浩的笔记抄，如果没记错的话，自己在这门课上的成绩仅仅是刚过及格线而已。到了现在，孙浩俊早就把以前的知识忘得一干二净，只好尴尬地笑笑，他说：“怎么，你对这个感兴趣？”

沈昌珉点点头：“我入伍前是医学生。”

“挺好，如果真的感兴趣并且通过了测试的话，以后我们会有关于这方面的课程培训。”

这倒是令沈昌珉稍微心动了一下，不过测试都还没开始，一切也没个准数，他便默默应了一声，将针头扎进左臂的血管里，孙浩俊也没再多言，熟练地按下PASIV的触发器。

-

原来这就是共享梦境的感觉。

沈昌珉跺了跺脚下的水泥地，一切都十分逼真，只不过——他抬头望了望蔚蓝的天空——没有半点潮湿的雾气，太阳明晃晃地照着，而且仔细一看地话，这里的建筑和真实的训练所还是有些非常细微的出入。

“你原来是中士吗？”沈昌珉站在部队训练场旁边的路上，看着身旁不知为何穿着军装的孙浩俊问道，“为什么不穿刚才的衣服？”

孙浩俊震惊于这个二等兵过人的分辨能力。

“你反应很快嘛。”

“难道不都是这样吗？”

孙浩俊摇摇头，他们并肩走着，路上的投射人物已经开始向他投来排斥的目光，正当他想问出那个例行问题的时候，梦境的边缘传来了爆破的声响，四周的士兵暴动般向他们涌来。

一阵疼痛。

孙浩俊睁开眼睛，感到头晕目眩，自己编织的梦境被强行撕裂可不是什么惬意的体验。他看了眼一旁的沈昌珉，发现他也醒来了。

“好疼，”二等兵摸了摸自己的脖颈，“他们为什么要攻击我们。”

很好，这下连那个考察梦境记忆力的问题都可以免了。孙浩俊默默想着。

“准确来说是攻击我。”他拔掉了手臂上的针头， “你是梦主，我作为外来者进入了你的梦中，那些士兵都是你潜意识里的投射人物，你的敏锐导致他们很快察觉到我这名‘入侵者’，本能驱使他们将我赶出梦境。”

“就像是免疫系统。”沈昌珉露出一个人畜无害的笑容。

哈，医学生。孙浩俊头疼地想着。

-

“结果怎么样？”

在所有测试者都离开后，郑允浩来到实验室帮孙浩俊收拾残局，一边更换医疗软管一边问道。孙浩俊取出PASIV里的药剂试管装进背包里，翻看了一下测试记录。

“只有两名是感知者...不过其中有一名洞察力格外优秀，叫沈昌珉。”

郑允浩稍微没控制好力气，一根软管被扯出仪器，里面残留的药剂漏了一小滩在外头，他默默地从口袋里拿出一张纸巾对桌面进行擦拭。孙浩俊看了眼郑允浩的表情就知道这小子有情绪了。

“他怎么惹你了？”

“怎么可能...我都不认识这个人。”

郑允浩骗人的技术真的很糟糕，不过孙浩俊看他这个样子，也不打算多问。他们麻利地收拾好，回到了宿舍里，郑允浩抱着笔记本电脑窝在床上，噼里啪啦地打着邮件，将本次测试的结果和合格者的资料打包发给总部。孙浩俊泡了两杯速溶咖啡，将其中多放了糖和奶的放到郑允浩床头的桌子上，接着也打开自己的电脑，查看近期的邮件。

屋外时不时传来军队里士兵训练的声音，整齐而富有朝气。现在已经接近中午，早晨那阵雾气已经散得差不多了，只剩湿润的地面和习习的凉风宣告着换季的气息。郑允浩发完邮件后喝了口咖啡，手脚冰凉地缩进了被子里发呆，有些后悔自己没有多带点厚衣服。

“上次任务的报酬到账了。”

“这么快？”郑允浩拿出手机查看，“以往都至少要等半个月的。”

“可能财务那边换人了吧。”

两个人对视了一下，咯咯地傻笑起来。

“我得给家里汇点钱了。”郑允浩忽然开口。

“你几年没回家了？”

“五年了。”

“我也是...”

孙浩俊喝了口咖啡，苦涩的味道缠绕在舌尖，沉默几秒后他继续开口道：

“你家里人也以为你是在海外做普通工作？”

“要不然呢？这种工作性质哪能说啊...我甚至都不敢去离家近的地方。”

“我也一样，生怕被遇到...”

接着两人陷入了百感交集的沉默中，就在郑允浩缩在被子里快要睡着时，屋外敲响了午餐铃。

“走吧，”孙浩俊从床上坐起来，拍了拍郑允浩从被子里支棱出来的脑袋，“去重温一下当初服役的时光，顺便讨论一下接下来的安排。”

-

沈昌珉在食堂里一眼就看到了郑允浩和孙浩俊，这两人穿着常服，因此在一群灰头土脸的士兵里格外扎眼。此时他正打完饭，和几个室友一起，坐在距离他们六张桌子以外的地方。一名室友也留意到了孙和郑，用胳膊肘怼了怼旁边的沈昌珉，好奇地问他们是不是就是给他做测试的人。

考虑到测试前签过的那份保密协议，沈昌珉只好装傻地糊弄过去，说是两个老头给做的测试。接着室友又开始八卦他的测试情况。说实话，就连沈昌珉自己都不知道他刚刚的表现到底是个什么水准，毕竟孙浩俊到最后也没有跟他说结果，他也非常不痛不痒地，毫不在意自己能否通过测试。

沈昌珉津津有味地喝着碗里的大酱汤，眼睛却忍不住盯着正在和孙浩俊交谈的郑允浩，后者吃饭的样子像只仓鼠，嘴巴小小的，每一口却总是吃很多，不过看起来还意外地吃得很香。沈昌珉突然能理解网络上那些经久不衰的吃播了。就在这时，孙浩俊不知道说了什么，逗得郑允浩弯着眼睛傻笑起来，凤眼的眼尾上扬得更厉害了，沈昌珉又津津有味地赏花似地看着，忽然想起郑允浩唇边的那颗痣，但是在这个距离他看不清，接着他又想起上午在等候室里对方稍微被冒犯到的表情，这才后知后觉地意识到，啊，自己大概是通不过测试了。

因此当天晚上拿到通知单的时候沈昌珉非常惊讶，自己居然通过了测试，而且还有第二场测试等着他，相同的地点，时间在后天早上。他自然而然地把这个当成了对方不计前嫌的表现。

但很显然郑允浩不是这么想的——至少他的潜意识不是。

第三天早晨当郑允浩裹着孙浩俊的羽绒服走进实验楼时，他的鼻子已经完全塞住了，之前逞强少穿的后果就是挡也挡不住的感冒，一想到今天还得跟那个没礼貌的二等兵交谈，他的心情就更差了。当四个人准时聚在上次那间等候室里的时候，郑允浩单方面尴尬地讲解着今天测试的流程，声音还带着不容忽视的浓重鼻音。沈昌珉盯着他发红的鼻子，非常感同身受地攥紧了口袋里的纸巾。

接着孙浩俊带着另一名二等兵到隔壁实验室里测试他的造梦能力。郑允浩则和沈昌珉待在等候室里，前者依旧在忙碌着翻看某些资料，而后者则是沉默地坐在椅子上——熟悉的一幕，只不过这一次沈昌珉非常收敛地没有再盯着郑允浩看，于是郑允浩也渐渐放松下来，此刻房间里的气氛几乎可以用和谐二字来形容。

直到好巧不巧地，分别被感冒与季节性过敏折磨的两人同时吸了吸鼻子。

沈昌珉还好，但郑允浩不知为何感到异常尴尬，他的脸颊火辣辣的，出于某种幼稚的念头他克制着自己再次吸鼻子的冲动，即使这对一个感冒的人来说简直就是活受罪，结果他又默默开始赌起气来。沈昌珉也实在倒霉，他根本不知道此时郑允浩是这种心情，甚至还想询问对方是否需要纸巾，只不过在开口前郑允浩先发话了。

“时间到了。”

郑允浩好像在赌气，又好像不是，他的鼻音把百分之九十的不爽都盖掉了，在沈昌珉听来反而像有些弱势的撒娇，不过他还是敏锐地察觉到了空气中那一丝火药味，于是不禁站在原处思忖着应该说点什么才好。

完蛋，站着不走的沈昌珉在郑允浩眼里显得更加吊儿郎当了，在他终于要忍不住发火的时候，做完测试的另一名二等兵回来了，沈昌珉见对方回来，也不好再磨蹭，于是再一次头也不回地走出了房间。郑允浩坐在原处，顶着他依旧不通气的红鼻子，感到无比地憋屈。

-

虽然不知道沈昌珉和郑允浩究竟有什么过节，但是孙浩俊依旧如同伯乐般期待着这名二等兵的表现。入梦前他多给了一些时间让沈昌珉构想他的梦境——当时人们还没意识到利用现实中的地点事物进行造梦所隐藏的巨大风险，因此也没有图腾这一说，不过这些都是后话了——而后者的表现也可圈可点。

孙浩俊本以为沈昌珉会构造点特别的建筑，但没想到他仅仅搭建了一间随处可见的GAG STORY便利店，外头是繁忙的街道，不过似乎因为太过集中于这间便利店，这个梦境的范围小得可怜，孙浩俊站在店门口，朝街道的尽头一望便能看见梦的边界，那条模糊的际线以及深不可测的裂缝。不过这些缺陷都可以在以后的训练中弥补，孙浩俊便也没有指出，他跟着沈昌珉推开便利店的门。门把手处金属的触感非常真实，外头是艳阳天，因此当踏入室内时，冷气轰然而下地落到他们的头顶。

沈昌珉稍微打了个寒噤。

孙浩俊四处走动，在货架上看见了不少熟悉的产品，他注意到沈昌珉没有穿现实中的那套迷彩军服，而是换上了看起来非常舒适的常服，如此打扮的二等兵看起来年轻得像是还在读高中的学生。

重力、干燥的空气、便利店明亮的灯光以及柔和的背景音乐都差强人意，孙浩俊拿起一包薯片，感受其外包装的质感，一切都挺好，可就是有哪里不对劲，他认真观察了一下四周，一段时间后才发现这家便利店里的酒类产品似乎有些太多了。正当他想问一下原由时，就看见沈昌珉已经抓着一罐啤酒到柜台去结账了。

结完账的二等兵回到他身边，抱怨道：“你的投射人物脾气真差，那样的服务态度是会被投诉的。”

“没办法，”孙浩俊耸耸肩，“毕竟你是外来者。”

接着沈昌珉打开啤酒，喜形于色地喝了一大口，接着表情难看地咽了下去。

“像加了味精的水...”

“我试试。”

孙浩俊接过那瓶啤酒，在旁边拿了个一次性塑料杯，倒出来约三指高的液体。液体的颜色看起来和真正的啤酒几乎一模一样，杯底的小气泡与上面的浮沫也都十分逼真，可他尝了尝，那味道实在是夸不得。

“没办法，第一次造梦能做到这样已经不错了。”

“你可以创造出准确的味道吗？”

“当然，”这点自信孙浩俊还是有的，“啤酒自然也不在话下。”

沈昌珉朝他致以敬佩的目光，就在这时，梦境按时结束了。

两人睁开眼睛。沈昌珉已经开始习惯于这种感觉了，他平静地拔掉手臂上的针头，向孙浩俊打了声招呼之后便打算回到隔壁的等候室，在他起身时对方像是忽然想起什么一样对他说：“离第二场测试还有十分钟，趁此机会好好休息一下吧。”

沈昌珉不太明白那是什么意思，毕竟测试都是在睡觉，对他来说跟休息没什么区别，但还是点点头，走出了房间。

很快他便搞清楚了孙浩俊话中的含义——第二场测试的梦主是郑允浩。

他们被带到另一间更大的实验室里，PASIV被摆在四张躺椅中央，在休息期间沈昌珉注视着郑允浩无比熟练地对PASIV进行清洁消毒，像在爱抚情人般装卸她的软管，添加药剂，更换针头。男人俯身弯着腰，多半时间里都是用一只手完成工作，另一只手则撑着桌面，室内暖气开得很足，郑允浩脱掉了羽绒服，将毛衣的袖子撸了起来，手臂的青筋浮在线条优美的肌肉上，一直延伸至骨节分明的双手。

那是一具赏心悦目却也充满力量的躯体。沈昌珉不觉得郑允浩像玫瑰了，现在他觉得郑允浩更像在山崖摇曳的大姥百合。可当郑允浩抬头露出他那可怜的泛红的鼻子，沈昌珉又觉得他倏然一缩，成了个被雨打湿的花骨朵。

也许是感冒的原因，郑允浩不太有精神，眉梢垂着，那对凤眼此刻反倒显出点纯情的意味，又因为呼吸不畅，那张小巧的嘴也时刻张着，干燥的空气进去之后，吐出来的是潮热的湿气，而唇上那颗痣俨然成了花苞上的一滴露珠。沈昌珉不禁想，是怎样的两个人相遇并结合，才最终能生养出这样一个人；人类多如繁星的基因链条，是出于怎样的巧合才组合出了这样的性状。

就在沈昌珉沉浸在生物遗传学之美妙时，郑允浩开口了。

“这次测试的梦主是我，我潜意识里的投射人物经历过武装训练，因此你们在入梦的一分钟内便会遭到攻击，”说着他瞟了一眼沈昌珉，对方用那双小鹿似的大眼睛注视着他，真诚又无辜，郑允浩稍微心软下来，“请设法找到我，并尽量存活到梦境结束。”

做贼心虚，盗梦者最怕的便是在不知情的情况下被别人入侵梦境，尤其是他们这些为国家卖命的间谍，知道得太多也是一种不确定因素，郑允浩曾经在实习期间见到过某位前辈因为在早晨醒来后发现手臂上出现了新的针孔而惶惶不可终日，结果在他们来得及追查到对手之前，早先一步被窃取的组织内部信息便导致了严重的损失。那段时间里总部几乎陷入了瘫痪，由于根本不能确定信息究竟被窃取了多少，所有人都只能夜以继日地销毁档案并更换信息，在查明源头前没人敢轻举妄动。而真正令郑允浩感到恐惧的，是在那之后前辈忽然消失的身影，仿佛被梦境吞噬一般，从未存在过。在辗转反侧了好几天后，郑允浩终于向刘提出了想要军事化潜意识的请求。当时并不流行也很少有人精通潜意识军事化训练，因此在最初培训的两年里组织根本就没有设立过这种课程。郑允浩还和孙浩俊语重心长地谈过一起训练的事，不过当时正好赶上后者最忙碌的一段日程，前者只得孤身一人在暗地里接受了由刘牵线的长达三天的军事化训练。

即使是现在，药剂依旧无法稳定承担过长的入梦时间，基本上现实中的两个小时便是极限，于是三天里断断续续地，郑允浩一共在梦里待了半年的时间。在看似短暂的现实中他的双臂、手背以及手腕处布满了密集的针孔，在梦中花费的大量精力使他脸色差劲，几乎就像是个瘾君子，不过努力都是值得的，再加上他本身投射人物的温和可控，训练结果喜人。温和不代表没有攻击性，而可控意味着郑允浩可以有意识地控制投射的攻击对象，这样特殊的体质令他成为此次测试梦主的不二之选。

而在测试中使用的药剂与盗梦时使用的药剂还有些许不同——执行任务时给目标人物（即梦主）注射的药剂会使目标人物无法记得梦的内容，因此当其醒来后也无法追查入侵者，而测试中给每个人使用的药剂都是一样的，都会尽可能地令感知者保持清晰稳定的记忆。

这一点有利也有弊，因为沈昌珉现在真的很疼。

他在孙浩俊搭建的火车站里迅速奔跑，试图找到适合躲藏的地方，一名投射从二楼朝他进行射击，子弹毫不留情地擦过他的侧腰，军服被撕开了一道口子，迅速粘在冒血的皮肤上。沈昌珉咬着牙俯下身，将自己藏在四散逃离的人群中，血液顺着他的腿向下流淌，在地上留下一串红色的鞋印，很快便被往来的旅客踩成肮脏的污渍。

二楼的旅客全都在往一楼涌，沈昌珉躲在某根大理石柱后面，疼痛使他的额头上冒出豆大的汗珠。他只有一把军用匕首，但敌人都是在远程射击，使这把匕首显得非常多余，沈昌珉头疼地半跪在地上，这处射击死角使他暂时还能够喘口气，不过身边时不时有子弹落下来。他不禁祈祷起要是能有一把枪该多好。

就在这一刻，某种东西硌到了他的脚踝，他往下一看，发现军靴侧面竟然插着把自己平时训练常用的点三五口径勃朗宁手枪。沈昌珉恍然大悟，迅速造出个烟雾弹反手便扔向外头，在其爆炸瞬间躲进扬起的浓烟然后直接冲到了最近的扶梯口，他预感郑允浩就在二楼，于是躲在角落里朝上面看，发现有大约十名狙击手正靠在二楼边缘护栏处向楼下扫射。趁着此刻的火力全部集中在另一名二等兵身上，沈昌珉在暗处朝最近的几名武装投射开枪。

三个人应声倒地，沈昌珉冲上扶梯，混乱之中他震惊地看见郑允浩和孙浩俊正安稳地坐在二楼的一家半开放式咖啡厅里，一边十足惬意地喝着饮料，一边盯着一部笔记本电脑，旁边全是东倒西歪的桌椅，还围着几个保镖。

孙浩俊从电脑上的各个监控画面中找到了沈昌珉，后者伏趴在扶梯的台阶上，在其缓缓向上运行到刚好能使他看见那几个保镖时迅速开枪并击倒了他们，几滴血溅到了郑允浩的脸上。就在沈昌珉想大喊些什么的时候，一名狙击手射穿了他的腹部，剧烈的疼痛使他眼前发黑，他甚至都不知道自己是否有尖叫出声，只能狼狈地趴在运行着的扶梯上，靠身下的机械将自己缓缓送上二楼。也许是因为他看起来像是死了——他确实快疼死了，现在已经没有人再往他的身体里送子弹了。沈昌珉虚弱地贴着冰凉的地面，感到头昏脑胀，恍惚间他想起郑允浩在入梦前对他们说的话，“尽量存活到梦境结束”，于是过载的疼痛使他没有多想便举起手枪朝郑允浩的脑袋扣下扳机。

这一招着实简单粗暴，梦主死了梦境的确就结束了，没有任何盗梦经验的沈昌珉也确实不知道梦主死亡也意味着任务失败。

无辜的郑允浩挨了一枪，醒来的时候甚至都不知道究竟发生了什么，正捂着脑袋发懵，结果就听到一旁醒来的沈昌珉说：“抱歉刚才弄脏了你的脸。”

用的是敬语，语气也非常诚恳，但重点不太对。

沈昌珉想了想又补充道：“抱歉打死了你。”

目睹了一切的孙浩俊默默为这名二等兵捏了把汗。

在那一瞬间，哑口无言的郑允浩的脸上再次飞过了五彩斑斓的表情，沈昌珉深知对方正在气头上，但郑允浩因为震惊而变得圆溜溜的眼睛在他看来真的非常有趣。完蛋，沈昌珉后知后觉地想着，估计这一次自己真的不能通过测试了。


End file.
